everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight on!
Chapter one Lian landed flat on her stomach. "Oof!" She cried. She stood up. She had short black hair streaked with red and baby blue and blue eyes. She dusted off her red sundress and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked. "Hey new girl!" Someone called. It was Darling Charming. "No way, no way, no way." She repeated over and over. "I'm Darling Charming. And you are?" She asked. Lian grimaced. "Lian." She said, running a hand through her hair. "And your last name is..." Darling persisted. "I...can't tell you that." Lian said quietly. "Why not?" Darling asked. "I just can't!" Lian stalked away. "Bad day, bad day, bad day!" She thought over and over. If that was Darling Charming...Oh no! She had a serious bone to pick with Luna. Assuming she ever saw Luna again, that is. Lian could see the towers of Ever After High in the distance. "Really bad day!" She moaned. Luna was in big trouble. "I can't go to Ever After High." She thought, trying to turn around. But her feet did not obey and she headed toward the school. "Really?" She moaned. She crept unnoticed into the school. Or ''tried ''to anyway. She was stopped by Dexter. "Hey." He said brightly. Lian pursed her lips in annoyance as she made her way past him.She finally managed to lose her welcoming comittee by hiding in a broom closet. She didn't know why she was here or how to leave. But she had better find out, or her world, would be shaken up. Chapter two Lian had spent the night in the Enchanted Forest and the next day, headed back to the school. She needed to talk to Baba Yaga. "Um, Madame Yaga? My name's Lian. I'm brand new here and well, I was wondering if you know anything about time spells?" She managed to choke out. The old sorceress froze. "And why do you need to know about time spells." She asked, glaring at her. Lian felt her scalp crawl, and a breath hitch in her throat. She gulped. "It's kind of a long story." She admitted sheepishly. "I have time." Madame Yaga challenged, raising one eyebrow. Lian blinked a few times and then said: "You know what, forget about it, I'll just check the library." "Miss Lian, if you're attempting time travel, I must warn you it is way harder than it appears. And there are severe consequences." Madame Yaga warned. "You aren't telling me anything I don't already know." Lian murmured as she left. She was unaware that Darling Charming had been in the hallway during that, and therefore overheard Lian say that last part. "Why would she already know that?" She thought. I'm sure you're curious as to why Lian needs time spells. Well, Lian is not from this time. She's actually from the future. Twenty five years in the future to be precise. And she needs to get back before she messes with the past and changes the future she knows and loves.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Work in progress